Double deck rail cars are enjoying increasing commercial success by making maximum use of the applicable loading gauge, thereby enabling a maximum number of passengers to be transported at minimum cost.
However, such double deck cars do not have baggage space close to the passengers since the space beneath the ceiling is limited both on the bottom deck and on the top deck.
In commuter type utilization, nearly all passengers have hand luggage only and the problem of storing medium sized baggage hardly ever occurs.
In main line use, however, the problem of housing baggage close to passengers becomes crucial.
The car of the present invention makes it possible to store baggage close to passengers, on both decks.